roleplaying_in_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Wander The Shipper/Arrival Classes!
Base Classes Lord - An Ylissean noble. Powerful and skilled with swords, you must have Ylissean royalty in your blood to be this class. Cavalier - A knight riding on a horse. Able to scale great distances, this class often uses lances and swords. Cleric - A mage specializing in healing magic. They are very fragile and cannot fight for themselves, so keep them out of harm's way. Female and agender exclusive class. Priest - A mage specializing in healing magic. They are very fragile and cannot fight for themselves, so keep them out of harm's way. Male and agender exclusive class. Mage - Wizards who use tomes of dark magic, fire magic, thunder magic, or wind magic to fight. They don't have the best defense, so it's best if they stick to ranged attacks. Knight - Knights clad with huge armor. They can take a blow very well, and they're the most likely to not get harmed by enemies. Pretty slow moving, however, lances are their weapons of choice. Myrmidon - Masters of the blade, they can take down any opponent. They have very high critical hit ratios. Pegasus Knight - Knights who ride on pegasuses. They have less armor as to not slow the pegasuses down, and now they have a wide range of movement. They are highly vunerable to arrows and use lances. Female and agender only. Troubadour - Clerics who ride on horses, and thus have a wider range of movement. Female and agender only. Fighter - Skilled fighters, they can take on any opponent with their trusty axe. They're not the brightest, however, and tend to rush into battles without thinking. Male and agender only. Barbarian - Wild animals of humans who think with their axe. Most are part of a bandit group are sided with Plegia. Male and agender only. Thief - Most poor, crooks who just steal. Most enemy Thieves not sided with someone will leave the battlefield after they've collected enough treasure. They can open any door or chest without a key and use swords. Archer - Soldiers who fight with bows. The bows are rendered useless in close combat, and they must shoot their bows from a distance. Wyvern Riders - Like pegasus knights, they ride on a flying creature, but instead of pegasuses, they ride on wyverns. They use axes to attack. Manakete - Half dragon, half human, they're normally in their human forms, but they use a Dragonstone to become a dragon and do something, whether it be fighting or just going out on a fly. Villager - Normally scared civillains, some muster up the courage to fight in an army. They use old lances from the farm to fight. Dancer - Skilled dancers, their dance lets people move an extra turn on the battlefield. They can fight by using swords, but they aren't good fighters. Dark Mage - Mages that specialize in dark magic. They can use thunder, fire, and wind too, but dark magic is stronger for them. Mercanary - Killers hired to kill, they're worse than assassins, but still get the job done. They fight with swords. Taguel - Half beast, half human, like the Manaketes, they can transform into a beast by using a Beaststone. Category:Blog posts